First Meeting With The Autobots
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Akadeanna was born a Human/Seeker Half-Breed, but normally when she was 6 years old the Moon Wind Autobot Team came into her life then the Ark Autobot Team did when she was 13, this time it wasn't until 2345 that the two teams showed up.
1. First Meeting

**Summary:** Akadeanna was born a Human/Seeker Half-Breed, but normally when she was 6 years old the Moon Wind Autobot Team came into her life then the Ark Autobot Team did when she was 13, this time it wasn't until 2345 that the two teams showed up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own transformers, I don't own GI Joe, I own the name Jared for General Hawk (as his first name not General Hawk as a codename), I own Flowerdancer Prime, I own Akadeanna Hawk, I own Stardancer Prime, I own Stargazer Prime, I own Beta, I own Sorin, and all the members of the Moon Wind Autobot Team. I also don't own Cobra or Cobra Commander

Akadeanna was on the landing strip of her great-grandson's base tending to her jet, she had taken a nasty hit during the last fight with Cobra, but she had only been dazed not hurt which the Egyptian woman appreciated. Though as she was returning to the base she had seen 2 odd ships land, she promised herself she'd check them out once she was finished with the minor repairs left to do.

Soon the Egyptian woman jumped down and she hears the familiar sound of her great-grandson's wheelchair on approach. Jared asks, "You doing all right Akadeanna? You took a nasty hit from Cobra Commander." Akadeanna turns around and smiles at her great-grandson and says, "Yeah I'm fine Jared, no injuries just was slightly dazed and I just finished repairing my jet."

Jared smiles and says, "I'm glad you're all right. Do you have any plans?" Akadeanna nods and says, "Yeah I saw these two weird large ships land as I was heading back here, I'm curious about them so I'm going in my Seeker form to check them out as they were rather large like Cybertronian large." Jared nods and says, "You just be safe Akadeanna."

Akadeanna hugs Jared and says, "Always Jared." Jared hugs his great-grandmother back and says, "You know I just worry about you as you are my family." Akadeanna nods and says, "Yeah I know, I can handle myself don't worry. I will let you know if trouble arises though. You let me know if trouble arises here."

Jared let go of his great-grandmother and says, "I will let you know as well Akadeanna." Akadeanna lets go of her great-grandson and steps away from him and shifts to her bi-colored Seeker form, the only markings gracing her wings were a red, white, and blue flag on each wing, the red and white was striped and the blue was a square area with white stars, representing the GI Joe team that she now served. She leaps into the air and transforms to her jet form and heads towards where she saw the ships land.

Soon she was circling the 2 ships, finding it odd as they had markings kind of like the Decepticon ship had, but the ships markings were blue. She lowers her bi-colored form and transforms and lands near the first ship and looks around seeing if anyone was around.

As she walked around the ship she froze hearing voices and she ducks down low, but then peaks through the bush where she had ducked and she saw one who was as tall as she was in this form and he was blue and red, then there was a smaller one with him that was yellow with black stripes; both had markings like the 2 new ships on the armor.

She heard the taller one asks, "What do you think of this place Bumblebee?" The smaller one says, "It seems nice, I wonder what those weird jet like things that were fighting while we were landing was, I hope that one that was damaged is all right." The larger one says, "I hope so too Bumblebee."

As he said that the smaller one who was called Bumblebee says, "Optimus I'm detecting another Cybertronian signature nearby, it seems like it's a femme." The larger one asks, "Can you tell which team she serves?" Bumblebee shakes his helm and says, "No I can't tell she's not reading as an Autobot or Decepticon."

Flowerdancer was startled one of the two males were detecting her and she stands up and walks cautiously from the area where she was and she says, "I think you're probably detecting me little one." The two males turn around their weapons drawn out of instinct, but Bumblebee looks at the female and says, "I don't think she's a threat boss-bot she doesn't have her weapons activated."

The larger one lowers his weapons then the smaller one did and the large one walks closer and asks, "Who are you? Who do you serve?" Flowerdancer straightens her bi-colored form up and her wings went straight to their high and stiff form and she says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime, I am not a Decepticon if that's what you're asking, I have no team except for the fact I serve the Human team who lives near here."

Optimus was startled at the female Seeker's words and he asks, "Why do you serve the Humans?" Flowerdancer sat down delicately and sighs and says, "I am not evil so I refuse to serve the Decepticons, and until now there have been no other teams like them that arrived. I saw these 2 ships landing as I was returning to the Human base."

Bumblebee asks, "Do you know if the jet that was damaged is ok?" Flowerdancer looks at the smaller one and says, "Yeah the jet wasn't badly damaged and its Human pilot was only dazed. Bumblebee is it?" Bumblebee nods and says, "I'm glad that it wasn't too badly damaged and its Human pilot was only dazed. Do you know him or her? Yeah my name's Bumblebee."

Flowerdancer says, "Yes I know her because well you see I'm both Human and Cybertronian I was born this way, I became a Prime for single-handedly taking down a former Prime who had betrayed his brothers. I'm glad to know it Bumblebee, I heard you and," she pauses and nods at Optimus and says, "Optimus talking." Saying Optimus in an unsure tone.

Optimus smiles and says, "Yes I am Optimus; I'm glad you heard us talking. Like you I am also a Prime," he pauses and moves closer and touches the flag markings on the Seeker's wings and asks, "What are these markings?" Flowerdancer flinches slightly as he touched her wings, but she says, "They represent the Human group I belong to."

Optimus jerks his servo back as he saw her flinch as he touched her wings and says, "I'm sorry if that hurt. Were you wounded?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "No I wasn't wounded, but Hook says I have hyper-sensitive wings, the most sensitive he's ever seen in a Seeker, Class 10 Hyper-Sensitive." Optimus was startled as she spoke of one of the Decepticons medics and he asks, "How come you've let Hook touch you? He's a Decepticon."

Flowerdancer flicks her wings lightly and she says, "He has been the only Cybertronian medic around here, so when I get wounded he comes to me as a neutral and treats me." Optimus says, "Well both ships each have a medic, so they can tend to you now, but I won't have a problem with letting Hook treat you as long as he doesn't hurt you."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "He hasn't hurt me once, there are 5 others among the Decepticons I trust though; 3 helped save my life a very long time ago from the former Prime I took down, I saved the life of another, and another helped me out of a jam." Optimus was startled so she had 6 friends that were Decepticons. Bumblebee asks, "Who are your friends besides Hook?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker are the 3 who saved me from the former Prime; the one I saved his life his name is Savage; and the one who helped me out of a jam his name is Soundwave."

Optimus was startled hearing who her friends were especially since 3 were the Elite Trine Of The Decepticons. Optimus says, "That's startling who your friends are especially with the first 3 being the Elite Trine Of The Decepticons." Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "I know it doesn't seem like it, but they are actually quite nice when not around the Decepticons."

Optimus nods and offers a servo to the female and asks, "Would you like to see my ship? She's the one near us. Or would you like to see my brothers' ship first?" Flowerdancer accepts the help up and she looks at the two ships curiously then she says, "I'd like to see yours first."

Optimus nods and he and Bumblebee lead the female Seeker into the Ark and Optimus says, "She's called the Ark, she was once a Cybertronian transport ship, the other one is the Moon Wind, she's also a former transport ship." Flowerdancer smiles listening to the Prime speak about the ships. Flowerdancer says, "And the Nemesis which belongs to the Decepticons is a warship."

Optimus laughs and says, "Yes that's right the Nemesis is a warship. We are called Autobots we are the good guys who fight against the Decepticons." Flowerdancer looks at each who they passed noticing they were all ground base unlike she was, then as they passed a black one, she froze as he looked _so_ familiar from her past and she turns around to look at the Mech again and she calls, "Ironhide?"

The black Mech stops and turns around when he heard his name called and walks back confused at first who the female Seeker was and he asks, "Yes I am Ironhide. Who are you? How do you know me?" Flowerdancer laughs and says in a faked hurt voice, "Geez has it really been _that_ long since we saw each other Ironhide that you'd forget me already? I'm hurt! You always called me Littlest Flower!"

Ironhide was confused when the female said it hurt her that he didn't remember her, he tried to remember then she said the words 'Littlest Flower' it was Akadeanna or in her Seeker form Flowerdancer Prime! He gasps and moves closer and hugs her tight, but mindful of her wings and says, "Oh Primus! I thought you were dead Flowerdancer!"

Flowerdancer chuckles and hugs Ironhide back and says, "I've been alive all this time Ironhide, until 6 years ago I was in cryogenic sleep to save my life, and I woke up on my birthday 6 years ago." Ironhide was relieved hearing she had never died and he asks letting go of the female Prime, "How did you find us?"

Flowerdancer lets go of Ironhide too and she nods at Optimus and Bumblebee and says, "They actually found me, I had seen this ship and the Moon Wind land when I was heading back to the nearby Human base and I came to explore them after finishing repairing my jet, I was the one that was damaged, well in my Human jet not this form. I heard those two talking and I ducked behind a bush not sure they were good or evil as I have never seen Autobot markings before. Bumblebee detected my energy signature."

Ironhide chuckles and says, "I was going to teach you that during our lesson after you were attacked, at least you know that now." Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Yes now I know." Ironhide touches the flag markings on her bi-colored wings and asks, "What are these markings?" Flowerdancer sighs flicking the tips of her bi-colored wings and says, "They represent the Human team I serve."

Ironhide nods and says, "That makes sense." Optimus asks, "How come you didn't flinch when Ironhide touched your wings or hugged you?" Flowerdancer looks at the large Prime and says, "Because Ironhide touched them very lightly he knows I have hyper-sensitive wings he was also mindful of my wings when he hugged me."

Optimus nods and says, "That makes sense. How do you 2 know each other?" Ironhide asks, "Do you remember I was on that ship exploring sector 262 and it crashed on the 3rd planet?" Optimus thought a second and nods and says, "Oh yes I remember that. Why?"

Ironhide indicates the bi-colored Seeker and says, "She's the one who found me and treated me, she had Hook help treat me." Optimus was startled, and Flowerdancer says, "Yes it is true. And this is actually that same planet he crashed on so long ago." Ironhide was startled and asks, "It is?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yup this is that same planet, just a different area of the planet. We call it Earth." Ironhide was startled and then Flowerdancer sighs and says, "This is also the planet where Megatronus Prime betrayed his brothers." Optimus was startled this time he asks, "So this was that world?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yup this was that world, and I am the Seeker who killed him."

Optimus was startled and asks, "Is he then the former Prime that you single-handedly took down to earn your rank of Prime?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yup he's the one. Because I was trained in ground combat as a Human that's how I can fight against ground based even though I'm a Seeker. Are there any fliers or Seekers on either team?"

Ironhide says, "None on our team of either, however Stardancer and Stargazer the twin Primes who lead the Moon Wind Team are both fliers, there are a few others as well who are fliers." Flowerdancer nods and says, "That helps knowing. So then no Seekers?" Optimus nods and says, "Yeah no other Seekers who are Autobots the other Seekers as you probably know belong to Megatron; however we do have a neutral that lives with us who is a Seeker."

Flowerdancer was startled and says, "I'd like to meet him when I can." Optimus nods and asks, "Would you like to join my team or my brothers' team? You are good just like we are." Flowerdancer thinks a moment before saying, "There is no rule that says a Cybertronian can only serve one team; I wish to choose to serve both."

Optimus was startled at her choice and he says, "That's true there is no rule or law that restricts a Cybertronian to serving one team only. I am fine with your choice. Would you like to co-lead my team since you are also a Prime?" Flowerdancer is startled by his question, but she smiles and says, "Yes I'd like that; I also co-lead my Human team as my rank is equivalent to my team leader."

Flowerdancer stops and touches Optimus' armor and chuckles and says, "You guys must've been to my Human base, as you look like the Semi-Truck I bought a week ago." Bumblebee asks, "Is it the Human base about 5 miles from here?" Flowerdancer looks at the smaller bot and nods and says, "Yes it is."

Bumblebee nods and says, "Yup that's where we all got our disguises from." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "I should've figured, you picked the disguise of one of my younger officer's personal vehicles Bumblebee," She pauses and nods at Ironhide and laughs before saying; "You Ironhide picked my personal vehicle."

Ironhide chuckles and says, "I felt a connection to the black truck so I picked it, now I understand why because it belongs to you." Flowerdancer chuckles and says; "Yup now you know why you felt a connection to the black truck. Of course you couldn't have known that the connection to it was me as you thought I died when I was 42 years old."

Ironhide chuckles and says, "I'm glad I listened to the connection I felt with it. Yes that's true until now I had no idea you were still alive," he pauses and looks at Optimus and asks, "Would you allow me to finish her tour and show her to our neutral Seeker?"

Optimus smiles and says, "I wouldn't mind that at all Ironhide, make sure she meets Ratchet; as Hook's the only medic who has touched her." Ironhide says, "Of course Optimus." He looks at Flowerdancer and asks, "Shall we continue then?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Of course Ironhide."

Ironhide leads the way a little further down from where they were and leads the way into an area and as Flowerdancer looks around she chuckles realizing this was the Ark's Medbay and she notices a Mech with her favorite medical vehicle as his disguise and start chuckling.

Ironhide asks, "What's so funny?" Flowerdancer points at the Mech and says, "He picked my favorite medical vehicle that's what's so funny Ironhide." Ironhide chuckles and says, "That is funny." He leads Flowerdancer over to the Mech and he says, "Ratchet I have someone I'd like you to meet."

The medic turns and looks at Ironhide and Flowerdancer his optics narrowing seeing that there was a female Seeker with Ironhide, Flowerdancer tenses her form incase the medic decides to attack her. Ratchet asks, "Who are you Seeker who do you serve?"

Flowerdancer straightens her bi-colored form up showing her pride as a Prime and she says, "My name is Flowerdancer Prime until meeting with Optimus I had no Cybertronian team as I am good; I served the Human group that all of you got your disguises from, I will still serve them, however now I am co-leader of this team."

Ratchet is taken aback by Flowerdancer's words still uneasy about the female Seeker, but Ironhide says, "She's also the Seeker that found me when I crashed on the 3rd planet in sector 262 and saved my life; she only asked for Hook's help because he was the only other medic she really trusted."

Ratchet listens to Ironhide's words and asks, "Why do you trust Hook?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "Because until now, there hasn't been any other Cybertronian medics except him, Breakdown, and Knockout I only trust Hook the most of the 3. Hook has never hurt me and he always has come to me when I needed help as a neutral."

Ratchet seemed to relax at the female Seekers words and he asks, "Would you let me check you over? Do you have a copy of your medical records from him? What about anything else I should know about you?" Flowerdancer chuckles at the medic's questions and says, "Yes you may check me over," she pauses and pulls out a Datapad and hands it to him and says, "These are all the medical records Hook has kept on me since he started treating me. There are 3 major things you should know; I have class 10 hyper-sensitive wings, that is mentioned in the file; I have a class 30 spark, which is why I am a Spark Prime also mentioned in the file; and I am a Sparkling Guardian again also mentioned in the file. Those are my Seeker information later I will tell you stuff about my Human side as I am a Human/Seeker half-breed and I was born this way; 5 days after I turned 6 years old is when this form came out."

Ratchet makes notes on everything the female Seeker tells him; shocked hearing how powerful her spark is and how hyper-sensitive her wings were. He asks, "When were you born if you don't mind me asking?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "I was born the same day Stargance the last Dimensional Guardian and Starvance the last Spark Prime before me passed away; they passed away at 5 am Egyptian time; I was born at that exact time."

Ratchet was startled so she was the rumored Half-Breed who had been born the same day the 2 had died and he asks, "Do you know if the rumors are true or not if there is another Dimensional Guardian who was born the same day you were?" Flowerdancer nods sitting down on one of the Medical Berth's delicately and says, "Yes I know if the rumors are true; I know because I am now the last Dimensional Guardian. Stargance has come back from the Well Of Sparks to train me."

Ratchet was shocked at her words and starts to scan the female Seeker, but he asks, "Do you know if that jet that was damaged as we were landing is all right?" I chuckle and say, "Yes the jet is fine and so is its Human pilot, I should know because that was me in my Human jet that was damaged. I was just dazed."

Ratchet was shocked at her words then chuckles and says, "I should've figured that because the jet looked like your form like this." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Yeah I know I designed my Human jet after this form." Ratchet says, "That's smart to trick the enemy no doubt."

Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Yes that's right to trick the enemy, though I'm unlike any Seeker you will ever meet in your lifetime Ratchet." The medic looks up from his scans and asks, "And why would you say that Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer shrugs and asks, "Have you ever met a Seeker who can fight on the ground as well as he or she could fight in the air?"

Ratchet was startled as he was answered with a question and looks back at the readings and he says, "No I've never met a Seeker like that before. Why do you ask?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "Well now you have Ratchet I fight as well here on the ground as I do in the skies, being a Human/Seeker Half-Breed I was trained in ground combat as a Human so I just merely translated my Human ground combat training to this form."

Ratchet was startled and he says, "That's quite impressive. Is there any battles you've fought that we might know of in ground combat?" Flowerdancer shrugs and asks, "Did you hear or read about the Seeker who took down The Fallen single-handedly?" Ratchet looks up startled and he says, "Yes actually I had heard about that it was on the 3rd planet of sector 262. Why do you ask?"

Flowerdancer lifts up her servos and says, "These are the very servos that took him down, it is how I became a Prime. Actually this is the same planet that he betrayed his brothers on and where his life was taken."

Ratchet was startled even more and he asks, "What do you call this planet?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "We call it Earth." Ratchet nods and says, "Lovely name. You are in perfect health, I can see that Hook's kept you in tip-top shape, but you didn't mention your allergy to regular Energon."

Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "It's mentioned in my medical files I gave you, shipments of Liquid Energon Replacement Seeker batches are sent here daily, if you, Optimus, and his older brother's prefer I could have more sent here for the other types as well." Ratchet says, "That would be nice."

Flowerdancer gets up from the Medical Berth, but says, "I need to know the types of bots on both teams Ratchet." Ratchet says, "Mostly Ground base, counting you there are 2 Seekers now, and 2 fliers." Flowerdancer nods and goes to the nearby computer and lets her digits fly as she opened a frequency with the Maquis Governor about their updated needs.

Soon the screen winked on and Joran appears on screen and he says, "Joran here go ahead Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer smiles at the governor and says, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything important, but I have a type update request for the batches of Liquid Energon Replacement sent here to Earth." Joran was startled and asks, "No you didn't interrupt anything important, it wouldn't have bothered me if you had anyways. Why on the request? Have you joined the Decepticons?"

Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "You know that would never happen Joran, the reason is 2 Autobot teams have arrived here on Earth and I am joining both, so the requirements updates are for them." Joran chuckles and says, "I should've figured that about you not joining the Decepticons Flowerdancer I was just checking. All right I have your request file up, let me have your updates and they will start tomorrow morning with your morning shipment."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "All right the additional requests are for ground based both sparked and non-sparked, flier type both sparked and non-sparked, and," she pauses as she was about to say to increase her Seeker batch when a voice says, _No include the batch referred to as the Skyfire batch sparked and non-sparked, it's designed specifically for the neutral Seeker._ Flowerdancer was confused, but she says, "And add the Skyfire batch as well both sparked and non-sparked please."

Joran quickly adds the additions to the list and he says, "Any others Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No that's all, but I do wish to know when the Flagship's making her next trip to Earth I miss my brother." Joran chuckles and says, "She's coming in the morning Chakotay demanded that they run your morning supply run tomorrow."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I appreciate that Joran, does Chakotay have leave then?" Joran says, "His whole crew does have leave for a week." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Appreciated Joran. If you don't have anything more to tell me that's all."

Joran says, "No that's all Flowerdancer, if you hadn't asked about your brother I had planned to tell you anyways. Joran out." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you would've still told me Joran. Flowerdancer Prime out."

They both touch their screens off at the same time and Flowerdancer stands up and turns back around and says, "There we go all taken care of the newest batches will arrive with my morning batch." Ratchet says, "I'm glad they will. I am not surprised you requested both sparked and non-sparked batches since you don't know if we have any sparked on either team."

Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "Yeah that's true, I am not sparked myself, but I get batches of Seeker sparked with every shipment, actually I know there is at least one sparked on this team." Ratchet raises both eyebrow-plating's and says, "That's news to me I didn't know anyone was." Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "Being a Sparkling Guardian it's hard not to notice even the slightest changes in a bot. Optimus himself is the sparked bot, at least a week along."

Ratchet was startled his Bondmate was the one the female Seeker said was sparked and he says, "He hasn't complained of any changes, but I am not surprised we've been trying long enough." Flowerdancer was shocked so this was the large Prime's Bondmate and she says, "Well he has a great choice for a Bondmate from what I remember Hook telling me about you."

She stops and sits down delicately on a Medical Berth nearby and says, "It's a very rare gift among Sparkling Guardians to be able to detect the minor changes in a bot when they are sparked, I learned about it from reading a documentation from the oldest living Sparkling Guardian named Beta, I wish I could have the honor of meeting him."

Ratchet was startled at her words he didn't realize that it wasn't just read on Cybertron about the abilities of Sparkling Guardians by Beta and he says, "Well you are actually in luck Flowerdancer he actually lives and works on the Moon Wind Base."

Ironhide says, "I'll leave you to tend to Flowerdancer I will go get Beta if you don't mind." Ratchet chuckles and says, "No I don't mind Ironhide." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I don't mind at all either Ironhide." The large black bot turns and leaves the Medbay. Ratchet says, "I think I should contact Optimus to check him about what you said Flowerdancer."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah I think you should, would you also send for your neutral Seeker who lives here on the Ark, I'd like to meet him." Ratchet smiles and says, "Sure Flowerdancer." He turns and sends a call for his Bondmate and Skyfire their neutral before returning to the female Seeker and asks, "What other training do you have besides that of a Prime and a Dimensional Guardian? Do you have any Sparkling Guardian training?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Hook actually trained me as a medic because I have healing knowledge from my Human form, I didn't stop my training as a medic after I became a Prime. He's been training me in modern healing forms as of late. No I have no formal Sparkling Guardian training, only knowledge I have comes from the stuff from Beta's writings."

Ratchet was shocked that she was trained as a medic and even after becoming a Prime she continued her medic training, he asks, "Would you let me and Sorin pick up your training as well? Sorin is the medic of the Moon Wind Team. You should ask Beta to train you then as well as a Guardian."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Sure I am always eager to learn I'd be happy to learn from you 2 as well. I was planning to ask Beta to train me." As she said that 2 Mech's step into the Medbay one was Optimus Prime who she had already met, then her crimson red optics fell on the second bot the Seeker and she jumps down clicking and chittering excitedly oh Primus! The neutral Seeker was Skyfire!

She moves closer to Skyfire and sniffs him, Primus he smelled the same, older, but still the same. The large nearly white Seeker was confused at the female's reaction and he says, "Hello there I'm Skyfire." Flowerdancer laughs lightly his voice hadn't changed at all and she touches his Faceplates softly and says, "I haven't forgotten who you are, even centuries later I could never forget you." Skyfire was startled, the female seemed like they had met once. He says, "I'm sorry I don't recognize you."

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Of course you wouldn't Skyfire as your optics never got the chance to grace my Seeker form!" She stops and removes her crystal necklace from around her neck and picks up Skyfire's right servo and places the crystal in his servo and says, "We met the night Starscream gave me the crystal in this necklace, you were the one who said I had to be a Human/Seeker Half-Breed because the wind and stars always called to me."

Skyfire was even more confused, but he picks up what the female Seeker had placed in his servo and his optics went wide The Crystal Of Life! She was the Human child Starscream gave it to! Skyfire looks up and asks, "Akadeanna is that you?" He reaches up and places the necklace back around the bi-colored neck of the female Seeker.

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I go by Flowerdancer Prime like this, but yes Skyfire I'm the same Human child you and Starscream met who was called Akadeanna." Skyfire couldn't help but stare for a bit before he launches at the female Seeker and clings tightly to her and starts to sob.

Ratchet watches the two and he realizes something and he says, "So you're the Human that Skyfire wanted to come to Earth to find after all this time." Flowerdancer looks at Ratchet holding Skyfire tightly rubbing his large wings and she says, "Yes that's me Ratchet, after all this time." Ratchet smiles and says, "I'm glad he found you after all this time. I'm surprised you recognized him after all this time."

Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "It remained ingrained into my Human memories and in turn it is ingrained into my memories in this form, his look; he also smells the same except a bit older." Ratchet chuckles and says, "Well you definitely have a good memory then." Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "Better than one could guess I had seen Skyfire once when I was 4 and still remembered him; Ironhide spent a week under my care before the Cybertronian transport picked him up and I still remembered him and I was 13 at the time."

Ratchet was startled and says, "Yes then you do have a very good memory." As he said that not one, but 3 Mech's entered the Medbay it was Optimus, Ironhide, and Beta, Flowerdancer only recognized Beta because she had seen the pictures of him in his writings, but they sure didn't do the bot any justice he was much more handsome.


	2. Beta

Beta steps forward towards Ratchet, and says, "You wished to see me Ratchet." Ratchet looks at Beta and says, "Yes Beta," he pauses and indicates the female Seeker and says, "This is Flowerdancer Prime, I think she should though explain why I called you as she is the reason."

Beta looks at the female Seeker and says, "My name is Beta. How can I help you?" Flowerdancer smiles at the Mech and she says, "As Ratchet said my name is Flowerdancer Prime, I prefer though to be called Flowerdancer. The reason he called for you is because you are a Sparkling Guardian."

Beta nods and says, "A pleasure to meet you Flowerdancer. Yes that's true I am a Sparkling Guardian, what does that have to do with why I was called? Are you sparked?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm at his question if she was sparked and she says, "No I'm not sparked, but he called you because I am an untrained Sparkling Guardian."

Beta was startled so he was called about an untrained Guardian and he asks, "How do you know about me? What do you know about being a Guardian?" Flowerdancer sits down delicately again and she says, "I know only what I've read about you, I've read everything you've written so far on Sparkling Guardians. I know that we are the rarest Cybertronians trained to help care for Sparklings no matter their type, the way to know a Sparkling Guardian from a regular bot is that we have a Golden Spark, while a regular Cybertronian can have any other color, but Gold."

Beta was shocked hearing that his writings were read even on Earth and he says, "I hadn't even known my writings were read more than on Cybertron. You are correct on your information about Guardians, counting you now there are 4 of us on Earth one actually is a Decepticon that I've been training."

Flowerdancer was shocked she had heard rumors from Hook that there was a Decepticon Sparkling Guardian, but he wouldn't divulge anything else she says, "I had heard rumors from a Decepticon medic that there was a Guardian in the mists of the Decepticons, but he hadn't divulged who." Beta asks, "Who of the 3 Decepticon medics mentioned that?"

Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "The only Decepticon medic I trust with my life because he was among the only 3 Cybertronian medics here on Earth," she pauses then says, "Hook he is the one who told me. Can you tell me who he is?" Beta was startled that the female Seeker trusted Hook, but it made sense why and he asks, "Do you know the Mech known as Savage?"

Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Oh of course I know Savage, he's one of my close friends after I saved his life and I'm just as close with his Bondmate Soundwave who helped me out of a jam once." Beta was even more startled that she did know Savage and his Bondmate Soundwave and he says, "Well then you already know the Decepticon Sparkling Guardian then. Savage is the second youngest Sparkling Guardian."

Flowerdancer was shocked at his words and says, "So he is a Guardian, no wonder he acts how you say Guardians should. Yeah they are among my 6 friends in the Decepticons. Soundwave, Savage, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Hook are my 6 friends." Beta asks, "How in the Pit did you earn friendship with the Decepticons Elite Trine Of Seekers?"

Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "A very long time ago they saved my life from The Fallen, I was a mere Human child as I am a Half-Breed Human/Seeker, it was before this form came out." Beta was shocked how she earned friendship with the Trine he asks, "Does Optimus known?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes he does and so does Ironhide." Beta was shocked and he asks, "You've already met Ironhide?"

Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Yes I met him once a very long time ago and then while Optimus was showing me this base I ran into him again." Beta asks, "How did you meet him?" Flowerdancer shrugs and asks, "Do you know about him crashing on the 3rd planet of sector 262 at the beginning of time?"

Beta nods and says, "Of course who doesn't know about that. Why do you ask?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "I am the Seeker who found him and saved his life with the help of Hook." Beta was startled so she was the one who had found Ironhide when he had crashed, he asks, "What were you doing on the 3rd planet of sector 262?'

Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "Living what do you expect? I still live there, just now in a different location." Beta was confused by her words and asks, "Then why are you here on this planet?" Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Already told you Beta living here."

Beta says, "But you said you live on the 3rd planet of sector 262, that makes no sense." Flowerdancer laughs and says, "It does if this planet is the 3rd planet of sector 262, which it is. Those of us who reside here simply call this planet Earth."

Beta blinks so this was that same planet now it made sense he says, "Wow I hadn't realized that. So that also means that this is the planet that The Fallen betrayed his brothers on and was killed by a Seeker." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes that is correct, it was in an area we call Egypt that he betrayed his brothers," she pauses and lifts up her servos and says, "These are the very servos that killed him."

Beta was shocked and he says, "You're the Seeker that killed him? Why?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Code of ethics among medics and Human healers that's why. Our job is to protect the innocent, he was trying to offline a Seekerlet, I had no choice." Beta nods it made sense and he says, "It wasn't just medic and Human healer instinct that caused you to protect the Seekerlet, it was instincts ingrained into every Sparkling Guardian trained and untrained."

Flowerdancer was shocked so it was more than she thought that she had protected the Seekerlet, but Beta asks, "What happened to the Seekerlet you protected?" Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I sent her to a group of Maquis on the Maquis Primary Homeworld and she's coming to Earth with my Human brother's ship in the morning, she just sent me a message her name is Light Star."

Beta grabbed the nearest Medical Berth hearing the Seekerlet's name! His sister was alive! Flowerdancer darts to her Pedes and steadies the Mech and she asks, "What's wrong Beta?" Beta asks, "Are you sure her name is Light Star?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I have a rare gift among Guardians according to your writings I am a Sparkling Speaker and she told me herself that she was named Light Star. You know her don't you?"

Beta nods and says, "She's my baby sister, my Carrier was raped by a Seeker and she carried my little sister to term and named her Light Star." Flowerdancer smiles and she asks, "Would you like me to let her know you are alive? She thought you were killed." Beta nods and says, "Yes please."

Flowerdancer smiles and helps Beta onto a medical Berth before letting him go and goes to the computer she used to contact Joran and touches the code to Light Star and she sat down and waits for the beautiful white and silver Seeker to answer her.

Soon the screen winks on and there sat Light Star on the screen and she says, "Light Star here go ahead Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer smiles at the young Seeker she had saved so long ago and she says, "How are you doing Light Star? I remember tomorrow is the day you told me the Decepticons killed your creators."

Light Star sighs and says, "I'm doing ok Flowerdancer, I'm already on your brother's ship waiting for the morning run. What is so important that you had to call me now? Couldn't it have waited until morning?" Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "I'm glad you're doing ok and already on his ship waiting for the morning run. No this couldn't have waited for morning," she pauses and glances at Beta who was sitting on the Medical Berth and she takes a deep breath and says, "You're big brother Beta is alive!"

Light Star gasps loudly and she asks, "Are you sure?" Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "Yes I'm sure Light Star, when I mentioned your name he nearly lost his footing, he told me that you are his baby sister." Light Star clicks and asks, "Can I see him? Please let me see big brother." Flowerdancer glances over her shoulder and says, "Beta would you please come here."

The Mech hops carefully off the Medical Berth again and carefully heads for where the large female Seeker was on the computer and he asks, "What's up Flowerdancer?" Before Flowerdancer could answer there was more clicking and chittering from the younger female Seeker and she says, "Big brother! You're alive!"

Beta turns his attention to the monitor and sure enough there was his baby sister the white and silver Seeker sitting at the monitor and he asks, "Is that really you little sis?" Light Star smiles and says, "Yes it's really me big bro! Stupid Decepticons found me and took me to their base, Flowerdancer rescued me from their captivity and she sent me to live with the Autobots on the Maquis Primary Homeworld. Thought all my family was dead."

Beta smiles and says, "Well now you know I am not dead. Can you stay here on Earth?" Light Star says, "I have to talk to my Autobot leader, but I don't think he will have a problem. Will let you know in the morning." Beta smiles and says, "I hope you can stay sis, I will see you in the morning, Beta out." Light Star says, "I will see you and Flowerdancer in the morning, Light Star out." They both touch the screens off.

Flowerdancer turns her attention to Beta and says, "I remembered her speaking of Beta, but when I was reading your information on Sparkling Guardians I had no idea you were the same Beta that she was talking about." Beta smiles and says, "I'm just glad you know now, I'm glad she's alive."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad she is for you as well Beta. I've been kept up-to-date on her life since the day I sent her to the Maquis Primary Homeworld, I didn't feel it was safe for her to live here that is the only reason I sent her away." Beta smiles and says, "I think you did the right thing."

Before Flowerdancer could speak a call came in and she touches her code in as it was Light Star's call and the screen winks on and the white and silver Seeker appears again and she says, "I'm sorry to bother you Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "You're never a bother Sparklet. What can I do for you?"

Light Star glances at her brother and says, "My leader says I can come home to Earth and stay big brother, he's coming so he can meet you as he's the one who raised me." Beta smiles at his sister's words, it made sense since she didn't know how to reach him to reach to the Seeker who saved her and he says, "I'm glad you can sis. It makes sense you reached out to Flowerdancer since you didn't know how to reach me. I'm glad he's coming with you tomorrow, I will see you then." Light Star says, "I'll see you then big brother."


	3. Telling Hook

Flowerdancer got a tour of the Moon Wind Base from Beta and now she was sitting near the Golden Gate Bridge waiting for Hook, she was going to tell him that the Autobot teams had finally arrived as he had asked her to tell him when they did.

She closes her crimson red optics as she waited listening for his familiar sound and soon she opens her crimson red optics again hearing him and she says, "Hello Hook." The Constructicon moves closer to the female Prime looking her over as usually she was wounded that's why she called for him and he was relieved as he could see she was fine and he says, "Hello Flowerdancer. I'm surprised you called me, but you're not injured."

Flowerdancer nods and says, "I know that's usually why I call you, but today is different. Do you know that 2 Cybertronian ships landed on Earth earlier?" Hook was shocked she asked him about that and he says, "Yeah Megatron's not happy about their arrival. Why do you ask? Do you know who they are?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I'm not surprised he's not happy as he thought he would have no issues trying to take control of my home. Yes I know who they are it's the Ark and the Ark Autobot Team led by Optimus Prime and the Moon Wind and the Moon Wind Autobot Team led by the twin Primes Stardancer Prime and Stargazer Prime."

Hook winces as he realized why Megatron was so upset hearing that it was 2 of the best Autobot teams and he asks, "Is that why you contacted me?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes that's why as you told me to inform you when and if they did, but I have spoken with Optimus, Stardancer, Stargazer, Ratchet, and Sorin and explained everything and they are not against you continuing to treat me as long as you still come to me as a neutral."

Hook winces at her words as it was why she had called him, but was totally shocked at her words and relived that the 3 Primes and their medics had no issues with him treating her as long as he continued to treat her as a neutral and he says, "I'm relieved they were fine with me continuing to treat you as long as I continue to come as a neutral. Do the other Autobots know?"

Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes they know so they don't attack you when you try to treat me. I met Beta as well; he is great and he started my training as a Sparkling Guardian." Hook smiles and says, "I'm glad you met him as well and he started your training. He is a great Mech; I figure you gave Ratchet and Sorin your medical files I've kept on you." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Ratchet first as he was the first Autobot medic to check me wanting to make sure I was fine. He was impressed how well you've kept me in good health."

Hook smiles and says, "I'm glad he was impressed, bet Sorin was too." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Yes he was too. Beta told me that it's Savage who is the Decepticon Sparkling Guardian, I truly though understand why you kept it a secret from me." Hook nods and says, "I'm not surprised he told you about Savage being the Decepticon Sparkling Guardian, which it is true. Yeah I was trying to protect Savage that's why I didn't tell you."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Don't worry the secret is safe with me on who he is. I also saw Ironhide." Hook was startled hearing she saw Ironhide again and he asks, "Where did you see him?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "I was walking with Optimus and Bumblebee in the Ark watching every Mech that walked passed me and I spotted Ironhide, I wasn't sure when I first saw him if it was really him so I turned and took a second look and called out his name and it was him. He didn't recognize me at first as he thought I was killed when I was 42, but remembering he always called me Littlest Flower helped him remember me too."

Hook smiles and says, "I'm glad you were reunited with Ironhide, I remember how much you missed him after he left to return to Cybertron. You are lucky to have such a good friend as Ironhide, let him know if you haven't told him about your ground combat training and he can help you more." Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "Yeah I already told him, he plans to work with me training more tomorrow."

Hook smiles and says, "I'm glad. How is that little Seekerlet though you saved the life of from The Fallen?" Flowerdancer chuckles and says, "She's all grown up Hook and coming here to Earth tomorrow. You see Beta is her big brother and she's coming here to stay with him." Hook smiles and says, "I'm glad you found at least someone from her family."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad I found someone from her family too; unfortunately they are the only 2 left of their family as the Decepticons killed the rest of their family tomorrow is the anniversary." Hook winces and says, "That makes sense how she ended up in our care then, I'm glad though she does have at least one person. You told her of course." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I did, Beta didn't believe that Light Star was alive so I contacted her."


	4. Checking Optimus

Things had gotten so hectic after meeting Beta that Flowerdancer had forgotten that she was going to check Optimus, she was now heading back into the Medbay of the Ark to check him and she was pleasantly surprised the young Prime was waiting on her.

Flowerdancer walks over to him and says, "I'm sorry about that, things just got a little hectic so I slightly forgot that I was going to check you Optimus." Optimus smiles at the female Seeker and says, "That's ok. Where did you go when you left the Moon Wind earlier?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I went to the Golden Gate Bridge, I promised Hook I would tell him when your team and Stardancer and Stargazer's team arrived, I went to keep that promise to him."

Optimus smiles and says, "I'm glad you kept that promise. Why do you want to check me over though?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "When we met earlier I felt something was slightly off in you, I told Ratchet about it, but he wasn't sure. That is a rare ability among Sparkling Guardians and Beta told me that I am actually the only Sparkling Guardian alive that has that ability."

Optimus was shocked at her words and he says, "I haven't felt any different. What part is it that seems off in me?" Flowerdancer places her right servo over the large Prime's Chestplates and says, "It's your spark that is feeling slightly off, but I will do a thorough check on you." Optimus frowns and says, "That is odd, it hasn't felt any different. How do you know about medic things though? You're a Prime."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Before I became a Prime Hook trained me as a medic, Ratchet and Sorin plan to pick up more of my training as I didn't stop my training as a medic when I became a Prime." Optimus was startled at her words, but he asks, "What do you need me to do?" Flowerdancer says, "Please lay down this won't hurt."

Optimus nods and lays down on the medical Berth just as Ratchet joined them and he stood next to his Bondmate, he hadn't told Optimus what Flowerdancer suspected. Flowerdancer started with a regular thorough check as Hook trained her to do on Decepticons and she smiles softly as everything seemed fine, though she could see an increase of Energon need from the young spark, she drew a sample of his fluids as she needed to check as she was told he was related to Thrust Prime who nearly died.

Flowerdancer then moves to Optimus' Chestplates and she taps them gently and says, "Let me see your spark now Optimus the rest is fine." Optimus nods and his Chestplates split revealing his blue spark with a small spark fluttering near it, Ratchet gave a small gasp as he saw the smaller spark near his mate's spark.

Flowerdancer ran scans on the large Prime's spark and then ran them on the smaller spark smiling and assuring the smaller spark everything was fine. Then once she had her scans she says, "You can close up Optimus." The large Prime closes his Chestplates again glad he female was done, but he asks, "Is everything all right? What were the changes?"

Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "Everything is good, I just have to wait on a fluid sample test I have running, but everything seems to be fine," she pauses and watches as the large Prime sits up worried at her words and she says, "Optimus what I felt was different in you I just confirmed it and it is why Ratchet gasped, you are sparked exactly 1 week along."

Optimus was shocked at the female's words he was carrying? He asks, "Are you sure?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes I'm sure, there is a small spark fluttering around your own, that's what took my spark-scans longer than normal as I was also checking the small one." Optimus reaches up and touches his Chestplates and he says, "I'm actually glad Ratchet and I have been trying long enough."

Flowerdancer laughs lightly and says, "Yeah he told me the same thing. Would you care to know the gender?" Ratchet says, "But it's too early to tell. How can you know?" Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Actually within the first 3 days after the new spark appears he or she has already taken on what gender it will be, only a rare Sparkling Speaker can tell at this stage."

Ratchet was surprised and Optimus asks, "Are you a rare Sparkling Speaker then? Is that how you know what gender I am carrying?" Flowerdancer looks at Optimus and she nods and says, "Yes I am the only living Sparkling Speaker that is how I know." Optimus says, "I would like to know." Ratchet says, "I would as well."

Flowerdancer smiles softly and says, "It's a Mechling. He is completely healthy as well." Optimus smiles and says, "A son that is wonderful." Ratchet smiles more and says, "Yes it is wonderful our first is a son." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes it is." She then blinks as the scanner checking Optimus' fluids beeps and she walks away from the couple and checks the results relieved that Optimus wasn't showing any signs of it.

Ratchet walks over to where Flowerdancer was and he asks, "What's wrong?" Flowerdancer looks up and she smiles at the medic and she says, "Nothing's wrong, I just had to check something and the test came back clear." Ratchet was relieved at her words and asks, "Was it something to do with our unborn son?" Flowerdancer shakes her helm no and says, "No it had nothing to do with your unborn son; this was something else."

Ratchet frowns and says, "At least he's fine though." Flowerdancer nods and says, "I will have to check you though for the same thing I checked Optimus for." Ratchet frowns and says, "Last time I was checked which was by Sorin I was in perfect health." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "It's not among the standard things to check for that's why I need to check you Ratchet."

Ratchet frowns, but he shrugs and says, "I don't mind. When would you like to then?" Flowerdancer says, "As soon as it is possible Ratchet." Ratchet moves to a spot and sits down and he asks, "Would you like to now then?" Flowerdancer smiles at the medic and she walks over to where he sat down and says, "Yes that would be best." She then carefully drew a sample from Ratchet and started running the test on the sample and says, "That's all I needed Ratchet." Ratchet stands back up and he says, "I am glad it wasn't that hard."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "It never has been hard; but trust me the test is worth knowing." Ratchet nods and returns to his mate and Flowerdancer follows after him. Optimus asks, "What was the test about and why did you have to test Ratchet?" Flowerdancer sighs and asks, "Did you know that your younger brother Thrust nearly died?"

Optimus winces at her words he had heard that Thrust had nearly died and he says, "Yes I heard about that. Why do you ask?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "The virus that nearly killed him is both genetic and interface-transmitted, that is why I had to test you then I had to test Ratchet; I've already checked Megatron, Stardancer, and Stargazer for the virus."

Optimus winces hearing the words and he asks, "Am I sick from it?" Flowerdancer smiles at the large Prime and she says, "No you are clear, I am just now waiting on the results from Ratchet," she pauses and retrieves a vial and she hands it to Optimus and says, "Just to be safe I need you to drink this." Optimus looks at the vial and shrugs before downing it and then he asks, "What was that?"

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "That will make sure you won't catch the virus, however if you carry the genes that will destroy the genes; it will also ensure your unborn son won't have it or carry the genes." Optimus was relieved at her words and he says, "Thank you Flowerdancer." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "No problem," she pauses as the beep happened again and she looks at the results relieved Ratchet was fine as well and she hands him a vial and she says, "You're clear too Ratchet, but I'm giving you the same thing I gave Optimus." Ratchet accepts the vial and downs it as well before saying, "I'm glad I'm clear of it as well."

Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Hook was actually the first one I checked after he taught me how to, because it was his own spark-twin that the virus was named for." Optimus raises a brow and says, "I didn't even know Hook had a spark-twin or any siblings." Ratchet frowns and says, "I didn't know either." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "They were the only 2 Sparklings of their family. I was 15 years old when his spark-twin died." She stops and looks at Ratchet and asks, "Have you heard of Kevastan?"

Ratchet nods and says, "Yes I have heard of Kevastan." Optimus nods and says, "I have as well. Why do you ask about him?" Flowerdancer sighs and sits down delicately and says, "Kevastan was Hook's spark-twin. It was the Kevastan Virus that nearly killed Thrust and what I checked both of you as well as Stardancer, Stargazer, and Megatron for." Optimus winces at her words and he says, "I hadn't known they were related."

Ratchet says, "I knew they were close I just thought they grew up together as close friends I had no idea they were spark-twins." Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Now you know that's why they were so close, he had just returned from Cybertron when I found him crying on the banks of the Nile by my palace and that's the day I had met him, I was 15 at the time."

Optimus winces at her words and he says, "I am sorry that had happened to him, do you know if the loss of his spark-twin is why he seems so harsh and cruel?" Flowerdancer nods sadly and says, "Yes that's why he seems like that, but he isn't like that when you see him alone, you can't imagine how many times he's come to me for comfort or I've gone to the Nemesis to comfort him. Tomorrow will be the hardest day on him again."

Ratchet winces as he realized something he had never about the Decepticons lead medic he had a softer side and he asks; "Why will it be?" Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "10 fairy cycles ago tomorrow is the very day his spark-twin died in one of the private medical rooms in Vos Academy, it was only Hook at Kevastan in there as their creators died 2 days before I was born."

Ratchet winces at her words, but Optimus spoke and he says, "Please ask him to come to the Ark tomorrow, I know Megatron probably doesn't let Hook grieve, but we can help him if he will accept it and even we could celebrate Kevastan's life." Flowerdancer looks at the young Prime and she smiles and says, "I think he'd like that, I'll talk to him later about it."


End file.
